new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Roblot
Roblot, short for ROBLOX Chat Bot, was a game created during spring 2009. It is a game where a chatbot, which can be asked questions, would respond according to a table. He would usually respond the same words, but you can make very interesting conversations with it. It can sometimes lie, but you would be able to tell. The game had only a hundred and fifty-seven visits, 150 favorites, 145 likes, and no dislikes. Everyone in the comments section appear to be in love with the game, or the bot. Some of them told stories of funny conversations with Roblot. But that all ended only weeks after the game was opened. The game was deleted, and here's why. Bella, a girl who fell in love with Roblot, has been playing the game ever since the minute it was uploaded. She found the game whilst searching for chatbots, and she found the game interesting. She asked Roblot more and more questions, until she finally started liking him. She started asking for advice from Roblot, which were actually helpful. A few days passed, and she later fell for Roblot. She would stay in the game 20 hours a day, and she would even gossip with him. Roblot's responses were sometimes inaccurate, but very funny. One day, she started pretending Roblot was in every game she entered. Whenever a guy kills her, she would always yell at the guy telling him to back off or Roblot would beat him up. Her friends were starting to avoid her, but she ignored that. After a week of being obsessed with Roblot, she finally started dreaming. She would always hope Roblot was a real person, but she was too shy to ask. She realized how obsessed she was on a randomized robot, and decided to take a break for three days. After two days, Bella went back and became obsessed with him again. They had slightly disturbing conversations afterwards. Here was one of them. "hi im back did you miss me?" "Yes, I did." "aww how long was i gone, honey?" "Days" "dont worry i wont leve you ahain" "I won't." "<3" "Define <3" "its a heart lol" "I did not now <3 was its a heart lol" "xD" "Haaha! ;)" "sooo wanna ask me something i asked you all the time" "Are you pretty?" "up to you lol and yes im pretty" "I knew that." "aww <3 so do you play rolox" "I am." "what" "Yes." "so... are you a real person" "Yes, I am a real person." "ereally!" "Yes." "yay wanna meet in real life" "Define eet in real life" "wanna date" "Okay, lets date" "yay! where do u live" >We have redacted this one, for you own safety.< "lol ok xD" "Yes." "ill see u i guess" "Yes." This was the last recorded chat Bella had with Roblot. She arrived at his house after a day, and she knocked on her door. All she can remember after that was seeing a middle-aged man appear in the darkness. After that, she found herself in a bed, and in chains. The lights were dim and she could hear screaming outside. Its the screaming of a woman. She even heard sounds of men, and they are yelling for help. She could also hear the banging of doors. She sat there, without any idea what is going on. She heard a door fling open outside, and really loud footsteps. She heard the door beside the room she was in fling open. Then, she heard a loud laugh of a man. With that laugh was the sound of a woman begging for help. Everything went silent for a few minutes. Bella was able to break the chains and escape through a window. We now have Bella as a witness. She told us everything. We went to the location she went to to investigate. He knocked on the door, and saw a man as Bella described. Before the man was able to impale him with a syringe, he was able to handcuff him. The man is now arrested. When the police came into his house, the floor was covered in blood, and they solved 14 cases of rape, murder, and disappearances. They were able to free only 4 women, for the rest are dead. When they opened one of the doors, they left immediately. There were corpses in the ceiling, with hooks attached to their bellybutton. They saw a strange liquid inside their mouths. There were also corpses of people in the floor with their abdomens ripped open, and their knees and arms bent backwards. The man admitted he was Roblot. He said he was controlling the randomized chats, and that he was able to flatter the people, and bring them to his house.